I'll drive
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Jane and Lisbon fighting for the keys.I suck at summaries,please read.Jane/Lisbon all the way.


**A/N: Now this fic did come out of the blue. Don't ask me how and why, I just wanted to write something…**

**I want to dedicate this story and everything I've written so far to the man who made me love writing, who encouraged me to do it and gave great advices. My literature professor Mr. McNamee, who passed away this Saturday. He'll be in my heart and memory for the rest of my life. **

**Kuddos to my beta, Erin.**

**Fran**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day, in another week, on another case. This is what Teresa Lisbon kept telling herself over and over again. Soon enough the day, and the case, would be over; and then she could go home and relax with a steaming mug of coffee and nothing to bother her. By nothing, she meant a certain blonde consultant, who happened to annoy her at every opportunity. She was certain that one day, she would lose what patience she had left and just slap him; or kiss him, whatever happened first.

She was made aware of what was to come by an early morning phone call. A long trip awaited her. They were being sent to a place far outside of her usual working comfort zone, where a dead body lied in wait for investigation.

"Okay people, get your things," she spoke to the team as she ignored the protests from Rigsby. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

Turning on her heel, Lisbon quickly walked into her office, with Jane hot in her tracks. In the futile hope that he would leave her alone, she picked up her pace only to notice him falling into step with her, effectively preventing her from shutting him out of her office.

"Where are we going," Jane inquires, smiling.

'_Does he ever stop smiling,'_ she wonders silently before concluding, _'probably not.'_

"On a long trip," she answered quickly; focusing on the stack of papers sat on her desk.

"Is it going to be a terribly long trip?"

"Jane, do you ever get tired of asking so many questions," she snapped.

"Not really."

She started gathering her stuff before he could say anything else. It was difficult task though, since he would not stop staring at her. She was tempted to ask him what he was looking at but she knew it was a pointless question.

Grabbing the car keys off her desk, she turned to walk out of the office only to find Jane blocking the doorway. She frowned, partly in confusion and partly in exasperation. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with him about this.

"What are you doing?"

"Who's driving?," Jane asked.

"I am," she answered. It was only logical, being that her car and all.

"I want to do it," he said smiling once more, as if it was the brightest idea ever.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"It's my car and you're not going anywhere near the driver's seat!"

"But I'm an excellent driver," he protested.

"You drive too fast."

"I only drive the speed limit."

She sighed, exasperated. Rubbing her temples as a headache settled in; it was the obvious conclusion when arguing with a stubborn man like Jane.

"We have this discussion every single time, and I'm tired of it! You're not driving, period."

She walked past him with the car keys firmly in her left hand. As she started to open the door, he stopped her, closing it again before she could walk out. When she turned around, their faces were mere inches apart. Inhaling, she could smell his aftershave and everything that was completely Jane. Involuntarily, a small blush began to blossom on her cheeks.

"What are you doing," she whispered.

The famous cocky grin of his appeared on his features, his eyes shining. "C'mon Lisbon, let me drive."

"I told you no."

"If you want to get there faster, the only way is to let me drive."

"No way in hell!"

He moved closer, if that was even possible. Their bodies closer than they should be as his right hand pressed against her hip, while the other remained on the door behind took in a deep breath. This was the first time she and Jane had been in such an intimate position. She wanted to move away but her body refused to do so, the closeness was rather overwhelming but it did not make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe that was because he smelled so good.

Was that a new aftershave, she wondered.

"I know you want to," he whispered against her ear. She swallowed hard. This was getting out of hand.

"If you're trying to seduce me into letting you drive, it's not working," she whispered. They both knew she was lying.

"Are you sure," he spoke seductively, dropping a light kiss on her earlobe.

There was a loud thud and he pull away from her, smiling happily. He bent down grabbing the keys, which were now on the floor next to Lisbon, and winked at her as he stood back up.

"Are you ready to go," he asked innocently.

"I hate you," she said even though she didn't actually mean it.

"Of course you do," he replied sarcastically, knowing she was lying.

He walked out of the office as she followed. The team was waiting for them outside, ready to leave. There was no reason to point out that she felt quite warm, nor how the blush on her cheeks was obvious to anyone with eyes. She was thankful nobody actually said anything.

"We're ready to go," Lisbon said.

"Who's driving," Rigsby asked. She exchanged looks with Jane and he smiled, showing off the key in his hand.

"I am," he said proudly and walked towards the exit. He decided to completely ignore Risgby's statement about him being a lousy driver, and how death was waiting for them in the car. Lisbon could not disagree; although fighting for the keys had definitely been worth it.

**THE END!**

**Comments are my crack…yeah and Jane too :)**


End file.
